Gegen die Schwerkraft
by mickii-K
Summary: Geprägt von meiner Vergangenheit, lebte ich in Forks und war bemüht, ein langweiliges Leben zu führen. Ich hatte sogar langsam Gefallen daran gefunden. Doch das Leben sorgte immer für Überraschungen und mein Schicksal war sehr darauf bemüht, dass ich niemals mit einer Angenehmen konfrontiert wurde. Denn als Embry in mein Leben trat, holte mich meine schreckliche Vergangenheit ein.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Die Entscheidungen, die wir im Laufe des Lebens fallen, bestimmen letztendlich über Leben und Tod. Geprägt von der Vergangenheit glauben wir zu wissen, was richtig oder falsch ist und beeinflussen somit unsere Zukunft oder unser Ende.

In meinem Fall das Letztere.

Meine Entscheidung einem wildfremden Mann zu trauen, war mein erster falscher Entschluss gewesen. Mich von seinem Aussehen hinreißen lassen und ihm glauben, dass er wirklich an mir interessiert war, das war mein unweigerliches Ende.

Nun lief ich vor diesem Mann weg.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich versuchen der Schwerkraft zu entfliehen. Versuchen zu fliegen, nur um wieder auf den Boden zu landen. Aber ich gab nicht auf. Ich lief und jeder Schritt zerriss mein Herz in weitere Stücke. Es zerfiel und ich konnte es nicht aufhalten. Ich musste von ihm weg.

Niemals wollte ich ihn wieder sehen.

Abermals sah ich nach hinten, um sicherzugehen, dass er mir nicht folgte. Ich wusste nicht genau, wohin ich lief. Die Straßen von Port Angeles waren mir nicht bekannt. Doch stehen zu bleiben, um mich zu orientieren, wollte ich nicht. Zu groß war die Angst, dass er mich einholen würde.

Ein amüsantes Lächeln drang zu mir durch, weshalb ich verwirrt stehen blieb. Ich war im Industriegebiet angelangt. Der Anblick der leeren Straße behagte mir nicht. Es wirkte so unnatürlich.

Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ mich überrascht zu einer schmalen, dunklen Gasse blicken.

Mein Magen zog sich nervös zusammen. Ich sollte so schnell wie möglich hier weg.

Gerade als ich zum Laufen ansetzen wollte, trat eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit hinaus. Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich sie an.

Ich hatte schon einmal dem Tod in die Augen geblickt. Genau wie sie, war er damals schleichend gekommen.

Überraschend, leise und heiß.

Brennend heiß.

Ganz anders, als ihre eiskalte Hand, die mich am Hals packte und von sich hochhielt.

Der Tod hatte sich dieses Mal in eine wunderschöne Frau verwandelt, die mich mit ihren unnatürlich roten Augen fixierte. Ihre Stimme war wunderschön und doch waren ihre Worte so blutrünstig. Ihr Lachen war ein zauberhaftes Glockenspiel in meinen Ohren und doch hatte es nichts Fröhliches an sich.

 _Heute würde ich sterben._

Ich schloss meine Augen, unwillig dem wunderschönen Todesengel in die Augen zu sehen. Der Griff um meinen Hals wurde enger, doch ich kämpfte nicht dagegen an.

Es wäre aussichtslos.

Vor meinen Augenliedern erschien das Gesicht von ihm.

Warum?

Warum musste ich gerade jetzt an den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck von ihm denken?

 _Embry._

Embry Call.

Der Junge, den ich als kleines Mädchen vergöttert hatte.

Der Junge, der mir mein Herz zerbrach und mir nur deutlich machte, dass ich ein Monster war.

Der Junge, dem es zu verdanken war, dass ich die Schule wechseln musste.

 _Embry_

Der Mann, der mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte, obwohl ich vergessen hatte, wie man seine Lippen fröhlich verzog.

Der Mann, der mein Herz wieder zusammengeflickt hatte.

Der Mann, der mir das Gefühl gab, die Schönste zu sein.

Ich spürte, wie sich eine Träne meine Wange hinunter bahnte.

 _Ich würde ihn vermissen._


	2. Kapitel I

Die Aussprache von Huyanas Namen: Hajana

Kapitel I - Aufeinandertreffen

Das schrille Klingeln meines Weckers riss mich aus meinem wohligen Schlaf. Ich grummelte leise, während ich mich aufsetzte und mit zugekniffenen Augen aus dem Fenster schielte. Der Himmel war wieder einmal in einem wundervollen Grau und versprach Regen.

Ich liebte es.

Durch das vielversprechende Wetter war ich etwas milder gestimmt, weshalb es mir deutlich leichter fiel, aus dem Bett aufzustehen. Ich war nämlich ein Morgenmuffel und hasste es, mein Bett zu verlassen.

Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer rannte ich fast meinen Vater um.

„Guten Morgen! Warum bist du schon wach?" Ich war überrascht, ihn so bald anzutreffen. Er stand sonntags normalerweise nie vor zehn Uhr auf. Ich sah in seine verschlafenen schwarzen Augen, die meinen unglaublich ähnlich waren.

Er fuhr sich durch seine zerzausten Haare, die schon leicht ergraut waren, und lächelte mich an. „Guten Morgen, Spatz! Ich habe dich diese Woche gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, also dachte ich mir, ich stehe einmal früher auf." Eine wohlige Wärme umspielte mein Herz.

Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter gab es nur noch uns. Wir waren ein perfekt eingespieltes Team. Ich war für den Haushalt zuständig und sorgte dafür, dass all seine Hemden gebügelt waren und immer etwas zu Essen bereitstand, wenn er nach Hause kam. Mein Vater arbeitete und konnte dadurch am Wochenende entspannen. Er war nämlich ein extremer Workaholic. So kam es oft dazu, dass wir uns tagelang nicht sahen. Er selbst behauptete, dass es an der stressigen Arbeit lag, doch ich wusste, dass er log. Denn obwohl der Tod meiner Mutter schon zehn Jahre her war, hatte er ihren Verlust noch nicht verarbeitet. Deshalb schuftete er jeden Tag, und wenn es ging, auch am Samstag, nur um keine Freizeit zu haben. Damit er nicht an sie denken konnte.

In unserer kleinen Wohnung gab es zum Beispiel kein einziges Foto meiner Mutter, sogar das Hochzeitsfoto wollte er bei unserem Einzug nicht aufhängen.

Ich nahm es ihm nicht übel. Denn genau wie er, wollte ich Unteranderem auch keine Fotos von mir als Kind sehen. Bilder, auf denen ich noch unverwundet war. Wo alles noch so perfekt war.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um meine Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Ist gut. Ich muss mich für meine Arbeit fertigmachen", meinte ich mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln.

„Klar. Ich mach uns etwas zu essen", grinste er und ging in die Wohnküche.

Ich sah ihm belustigt nach. Als ob man „Cornflakes und Milch auf den Tisch stellen" als Kochen bezeichnen könnte.

Im Bad sprang ich unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Nach dem Vorfall vor zehn Jahren liebte ich das Gefühl vom kühlen Nass, dass meine Haut benetzte. Es gab mir irgendwie das Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Als ich fertig war, fuhr ich mit der Hand über den beschlagenen Spiegel, um etwas sehen zu können.

Große, schwarze Augen blickten mir entgegen. Ich mochte sie. Sie waren nicht außergewöhnlich, sodass man von ihnen angezogen wurde. Nein. Meine Augen waren einfach normal und das liebte ich! Bei meinem Aussehen war Normalität etwas, dass ich sehr willkommen hieß.

Meine Hautfarbe war ein wenig heller, als die rostbraune Haut meines Vaters und meine langen Haare waren einfach nur schwarz und glatt. So wie bei fast jedem, der mit den Ureinwohnern Amerikas verwandt war. Leider war ich zu dünn, weswegen auch mein Gesicht schmal war und meine hohen Wangenknochen deutlich hervor stachen.

Ich trocknete mir meine Haare und zog mir meine Arbeitsuniform, bestehend aus schwarzer Hose und ebenso schwarzem Hemd, an. Um die Narben an meinem Hals zu verbergen, band ich mir ein grünes Halstuch um.

Dem Spiegel zugewandt vervollständigte ich mit einem schwarzen Kajal meine rechte Augenbraue. Ich hatte nämlich keine, denn ein Teil meiner rechten Gesichtshälfte war vernarbt. Verblasste Brandnarben zierten meinen ganzen Körper. Von Kopf bis Fuß war meine rechte Seite bei dem Unfall damals verbrannt. Es war schrecklich für mich gewesen. Doch mittlerweile waren die Wunden verheilt und es waren nur noch hässliche braune Narben zu sehen.

Ich seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit routinierten Bewegungen toupierte ich mir meine Haare so, dass man mein rechtes Ohr nicht sah und die Narben verdeckt waren. Ich liebte meine Haare.

Anfangs hatte ich keine mehr gehabt und meinen Vater angefleht, dass er mir endlich die notwendige Haartransplantation bezahlt. Doch wir waren arm und auch die Versicherung hatte damals behauptet, dass der Brand eigenverschuldet war, weshalb wir fast kein Geld ausbezahlt bekommen hatten. Aber nach dem Vorfall in der Grundschule hatte er einen Kredit aufgenommen und mir die Operation bezahlt. Ich war ihm dafür unendlich dankbar gewesen, denn es war ein Stück Normalität, das er mir damit geschenkt hatte.

Fertig geschminkt betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild genauestens. In meiner Arbeit wusste niemand von meinen Verletzungen und das sollte auch so bleiben. Ich konnte die mitleidigen Blicke gar nicht mehr ertragen. Da waren mir gehässiges Grinsen und Tuscheln sehr viel lieber.

Ich grinste mich an und stöhnte genervt. Mein Grinsen glich immer einer Grimmasse, weshalb ich mich immer bemühte nur leicht zu lächeln. Auch dann war es schief und sah schräg aus, da die Muskeln an meiner rechten Gesichtshälfte beschädigt waren.

Ich seufzte nur und wandte meinen Blick vom Spiegel ab. Eines Tages würde ich vielleicht lachen können. Irgendwann, in ferner Zukunft. Vielleicht.

Nachdem ich fertig war, ging ich in die Küche und stellte überrascht fest, dass es heute sogar Toasts zum Frühstück gab.

„Huyana. Hübsch siehst du aus, meine Kleine", lächelte er mir liebevoll zu.

Ich verdrehte schweigend die Augen. Dass er mich mit meinem hässlichen Namen ansprach, mochte ich nicht und das wusste er ganz genau. „Paps, lass das", murmelte ich nur und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Ich hasste Komplimente, denn ich wusste genau, wie ich aussah. Wozu mir also vorlügen, dass ich hübsch oder etwas dergleichen wäre?

Er war gerade dabei an seiner Kaffeetasse zu nippen, als er sie wieder abstellte. Seine dunklen Augen blitzten traurig auf. „Ana … Du musst damit aufhören", seine Stimme triefte vor Besorgnis. Mir drehte sich der Magen dabei um. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn er sich um mich sorgte oder wegen mir traurig war.

„Alles okay Paps. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich sollte los", sprang ich, mit einer getoasteten Scheibe Brot im Mund, auf und schnappte mir meine kleine Umhängetasche.

Sein verletzter Blick war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Ich wollte ihn nicht so sehen.

Ich ging auf ihn zu und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wir sehen uns am Abend, ja?", winkte ich ihm und ignorierte seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Nachdenklich sah ich aus dem Schaufenster. Ich hatte endlich meine wohlverdiente Pause. Mein Vater hatte mich vor zwei Jahren gezwungen, dass ich diesen Teilzeitjob annahm. Er wollte, dass ich mehr aus dem Haus ging und nicht meine freie Zeit ständig im Zimmer verbrachte. Ich war jung und sollte mein Leben genießen, hatte er damals gesagt. Anfangs hasste ich es, doch mittlerweile hatte ich die Arbeit hier wirklich lieb gewonnen. Es war ein kleines Kaffee, in dem ich arbeitete. Die Besitzerin bot selbst gebackene Kuchen an und die Sandwiche waren grandios.

Ich stütze meinen Kopf mit meiner linken Hand ab und beobachtete die Menschen, wie sie beschäftigt am Fenster vorbeigingen. Viele achteten gar nicht auf ihren Weg, sondern starrten ununterbrochen in ihr Smartphone. Genervt verdrehte ich meine Augen. Ich mochte diese Besessenheit nicht. Irgendwie fand ich das Benehmen unhöflich.

Eine Fliege summte an mir vorbei und setzte sich direkt in mein Blickfeld auf die Fensterscheibe. Nachdenklich musterte ich das Tier. Eine Eintagsfliege müsste man sein. So primitiv und der einzige Sinn dieses Wesens war es, anderen Tieren als Futter zu dienen. Das war meiner Meinung nach, das sinnloseste Tier auf dieser Welt.

Sinnlos und nervig.

Ich nahm die Zeitung, in der ich vorhin kurz herumgeblättert hatte, von meinem Tisch und schlug, damit so fest ich konnte gegen die Scheibe.

Ein riesiger Mann zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah überrascht zu mir. Peinlich berührt hob ich meine Hand und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Wohl wissend, dass er mich nicht hören konnte.

Er schien sauer darüber zu sein, dass ich ihn erschrocken habe, denn er hatte seine Augenbrauen wüten zusammengezogen. Doch die Wut, die in seinen braunen Augen aufgeblitzt war, wich. Sie wurde durch Überraschung ersetzt. Überraschung und etwas mehr, das ich nicht interpretieren konnte. Wie gebannt starrte er mich mit offenem Mund an. Ich fand seinen durchbohrenden Blick irgendwie unangenehm, weshalb ich wieder wegsah. Prüfend tastete ich an meinen Haaren, um sicherzugehen, dass keine Narben hervor lugten. Warum sollte er mich sonst so anstarren?

Das helle Klingeln der angebrachten Türglocke ließ mich erstarren.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Und als ich eine Bewegung gegenüber mir wahrnahm, betete ich still dafür, dass sich in dem Boden unter mir ein Loch auftat.

Als der Stuhl vor mir herausgezogen wurde, scharrten dessen Beine laut über den Boden. Ich hielt aufgeregt den Atem an und hoffte, dass er mir keine Szene machte. Unfähig meinen gegenüber anzusehen, zupfte ich nervös an meinem olivgrünen Halstuch herum.

„Hallo", sprach er mich an.

Seine Stimme löste einen Schauer bei mir aus. Verwirrt über diese Reaktion zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Hi", murmelte ich leise. Ich schielte kurz zu ihm, doch sein Anblick verschlug mir die Sprache. Er hatte ein leicht kantiges Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen und einem kleinen Grübchen am Kinn. Seine Haut war rostbraun, genau wie die meines Vaters. Seine dunkelbraunen Stirnfransen hingen ihm in den Augen, was ihn aber nicht zu stören schien. Doch das Beeindruckendste an seinem Aussehen waren seine Augen. Die Iris war auf den ersten Blick braun, doch bei genauerem Betrachten erkannte man kleine karamellfarbene Tupfer. Ich hatte das Gefühl mich in diesem Braun zu verlieren.

Kurz schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, um wieder bei klarem Verstand zu sein.

„Also …", fing er an, hielt aber dann doch inne. Er schien innerlich abzuwägen, wie er am besten das Gespräch anfangen sollte.

Belustigt musterte ich ihn und entschied mich, ihm etwas entgegenzukommen. „Das vorhin tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken", entschuldigte ich mich.

Überrascht sah er mich an, grinste aber so gleich wieder. Erneut zog sich mein Magen bei seinem Lächeln zusammen. Ich sollte das Gespräch schnell hinter mich bringen. Seine Anwesenheit behagte mir nicht. „Wenn Sie wollen … Ich könnte Ihnen einen Kaffee, als Wiedergutmachung anbieten?"

„… und dann verschwindest du ganz schnell wieder", beendete ich in Gedanken meinen Satz. „Gerne", kam es, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Ana … kommst du", rief mich Nina grinsend zu sich. Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Nina war meine Mitarbeiterin und Mitschülerin. Sie war ein Jahr jünger als ich und schrecklich neugierig.

„Ich muss … wieder an die Arbeit … Sie entschuldigen mich", wandte ich mich an den Mann, ehe ich aufstand und den Tisch abräumte.

„Embry. Nenn mich bitte Embry", strahle er mich an.

Ich nickte ihm schweigend zu und ging, ohne etwas darauf zu sagen.

 _Embry_

„Embry. Schöner Name, nicht wahr?", grinste mich Nina an. Sie hatte Ohren wie eine Fledermaus. Ihr entging niemals etwas. Ich seufzte nur.

Es gefiel mir nicht.

Weder, dass er Embry hieß, noch dieses besitzergreifende Gefühl, das sich in mir ausbreitete.


	3. Kapitel II

An so etwas, wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick, glaubte ich nicht.

Für mich ergab das keinen Sinn. Wie konnte man sofort wissen, ob eine Person zu einem passte? Immerhin basierte Liebe auf etwas weitaus komplexerem als nur dem Aussehen.

Da gab es den Charakter und die Persönlichkeit, die alle mit den eigenen übereinstimmen müssen. So etwas konnte man unmöglich in den Millisekunden eines Augenblicks entscheiden. Davon war ich überzeugt.

Wenn es so etwas gäbe, dann nur auf der Basis von Begierde. Doch selbst das war nicht etwas, auf das ich hoffen sollte. Niemals würde jemand ein dürres Mädchen ohne Vorbau und verführerischen Kurven begehren. Zumindest niemand, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte.

Ich seufzte und schielte rüber zu Embry, der noch immer beim Fenster saß und mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtete. Es war mir unbeschreiblich unangenehm. Ich hasste es, wenn mich Menschen anstarrten. Zudem ich auch noch Komplexe über mein Aussehen hatte. Hatte er meine Narben entdeckt und kann vor Entsetzen nicht wegsehen?

Immerhin waren Menschen von Unfällen und der gleichen immer fasziniert. Sie sahen nie weg, sondern zeigten auch noch mit dem Finger darauf und tuschelten wie verrückt.

Ich konnte mir Embrys Verhalten nicht erklären und am liebsten hätte ich ihn gebeten, das Kaffeehaus sofort zu verlassen. Doch das wäre schlecht für das Image des Kaffees.

Das war zumindest die Ausrede, die ich mir innerlich zurechtgelegt hatte. Denn, was ich nicht leugnen konnte, war mein Herz, das wie verrückt in der Brust trommelte. Oder, dass meine Hände vor Nervosität zitterten und ich den wahnsinnigen Drang, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, verspürte.

In meinen achtzehn Jahren hatte ich noch nie so ein Gefühl gehabt. Ich kannte es nicht und es verwirrte mich. Machte mir sogar irgendwie Angst.

"Mann, Mann, Mann … Blinzelt der überhaupt?", kicherte Nina und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Nachdenklich sah ich zu ihr. Nina hatte sich über den Tresen gelehnt, ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen abgestützt und starrte ihn ebenso unverblümt an, wie er mich. Bei ihrem Anblick musste ich die Augen verdrehen. Sie war immer schon so gewesen. So etwas wie Feingefühl kannte sie nicht, was ich an ihr aber irgendwie mochte.

Nina war meine einzige Freundin und sie war mir wichtig. Vielleicht, weil sie mich mit ihrer Art überrannt hatte und ich mich nicht rechtzeitig zurückziehen konnte. Ich wusste es nicht, war ihr aber unglaublich dankbar für ihre Existenz in meinem Leben.

"Im Ernst jetzt. Wie er dich anstarrt, ist schon irgendwie gruselig. Man hat nicht so einen Blick aufgesetzt bei einem Menschen, den man zum ersten Mal traf", meinte sie und verzog ihren Mund nachdenklich.

Ich schielte erneut zu Embry. Als sich unsere Blicke trafen, leuchteten seine Augen erneut auf. Warm und so liebevoll. Verwirrt wendete ich meinen Blick wieder ab und seufzte.

"Schräg nicht?", murmelte ich verzweifelt.

"Quatsch. Es ist wie in den Romanen, die ich lese. Wenn die Zeit stehen bleibt und du nichts außer ihn siehst und er nichts außer dich wahrnimmt. So romantisch", säuselte sie und zog das letzte Wort grauenhaft in die Länge.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Eine Stimme in meinem Inneren wisperte mir zu, dass sie recht haben könnte, jedoch ignorierte ich sie. So etwas würde mir niemals passieren. Diesen Blödsinn gab es auch nur in Romanen, weil verzweifelte Hausfrauen nur so dahinschmolzen, wenn der Prinz im Roman sich in die arme Dienerin Hals über Kopf verliebte und darum kämpfte, sie zu heiraten und nicht irgendeine vorbestimmte Prinzessin. Aber im echten Leben existierte so etwas nicht.

Ich ging zu ihr und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken zu den Gästen an den Tresen.

"Hör auf ihn so anzustarren", brummte ich leise, damit mich keiner hören konnte.  
Ihre blauen Augen funkelten mich belustigt an.

"Was denn? Es passiert nicht oft, dass sich auch mal wer für dich interessiert", ihre vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. Da war sie mal wieder. Ihre Feinfühligkeit. Ich schmunzelte bei ihrem Satz. _Nicht oft_. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert und genau deshalb war es auch so unglaubwürdig.

Ich seufzte nur und zupfte nervös an meinem rechten Handschuh. "Mir wäre es lieber, wenn er das unterlassen würde!"

"Soll ich es ihm sagen?", grinsend richtete sie sich auf und warf ihre hellbraunen lockigen Haare über die Schulter. Überrumpelt starrte ich sie an. Ich wollte ja, dass er damit aufhörte. Aber etwas in mir protestierte dagegen.

Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie mit einem verführerischen Hüftschwung auf ihn zu. Ich seufzte erneut. Irgendwie behagte mir das alles nicht und warum fühlte ich mich bloß so schuldig?

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl sah ich zu Embry, der Nina herzlich anlächelte. Sein Lächeln war wunderschön.

Erschrocken über meinen Gedanken, schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich durfte so etwas nicht denken. Als ob ich eine Chance bei ihm hätte. Wer wusste schon, was ihn für ein Blödsinn geritten hat.

Ich beugte mich neugierig über den Tresen, um ihn Gespräch mitverfolgen zu können.

"Ich bin siebzehn und geh mit Ana in die Schule, wir sind Freundinnen, also wenn du etwas wissen willst … ", sie deutete auf mich und ich unterdrückte den Drang, mit dem Kopf gegen den Tresen zu schlagen.

Er jedoch lachte nur und sah kurz zu mir. Sein Blick war unheimlich zärtlich und irgendwie verträumt, dass mir der Atem stockte.

Die Glocke an der Tür klirrte und ein junges Pärchen kam hinein.

"Willkommen", grüßte ich sie übertrieben freundlich.

Sie kamen auf mich zu, weshalb ich mich aufrichtete. Ich war zwar froh nun endlich ein wenig von Embry abgelenkt, zu werden. Doch die Tatsache, dass Nina bei ihm war und sie so etwas, wie Punkt und Komma nicht kannte, war beunruhigend.

"Hallo, wir hätten gerne zweimal den Tageskuchen zum Mitnehmen", grinste mich die junge Frau an. Ich nickte ihnen zu und packte zwei Stück in eine Kartonbox. Sie waren Stammkunden und kamen jeden Sonntag hier her, um sich einen Kuchen nach dem Mittagessen zu holen.  
"So … zweimal einen Erdbeerschokokuchen … Das macht dann fünf Dollar bitte", lächelte ich und tippte die Eingaben in die Kassa.

Als ich ihnen das Restgeld gab, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Embry, der aufgestanden war und mich traurig ansah. Es war so, als hätte ich ihm die wüstesten Beschimpfungen auf den Kopf geworfen.

Verwirrt erwiderte ich seinen Blick und ignorierte die Kunden vor mir. Nina lugte hinter ihm hervor und sah mich fast schon belustigt an. Anscheinend gefiel ihr Embrys Reaktion.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrte er mir den Rücken zu und ging aus dem Laden.

Mein Herz stockte. Hatte mein Wunsch ihn hier nicht zu haben so sehr verletzt? War ich der Grund für seinen Schmerz? Abertausende Fragen schwirrten mir im Kopf herum.

Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Ich wollte nicht wie ein Monster dastehen.

Sein verletzter Blick war irgendwie unerträglich für mich. Ich erschauderte. Warum nur ging mir das so Nahe?

Ohne wirklich zu realisieren, was ich tat, riss ich die Tür auf und lief ihm hinterher. Es war, als würden mich meine Füße automatisch in seine Richtung tragen. Als könnte ich nicht anders und wurde von ihm angezogen.

Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Es behagte mir nicht, dass jemand wegen mir traurig war. Eigentlich sollte ich es am besten wissen, dass Worte unglaublich verletzlich sein konnten.

"Embry!", rief ich nach ihm, als ich seinen dunklen Haarschopf entdeckte. Ich war unheimlich froh, dass er alle überragte und so leichter zu erkennen war.

"Embry warte!", keuchte ich, denn ich bekam Seitenstechen. Ich kniff meine Augen kurz zusammen, um mich auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren, als ich plötzlich gegen etwas Hartes lief. Ich sollte mir unbedingt vermerken, dass ich nicht weiterlaufen sollte, wenn ich nicht auf die Straße achtete.

Verwirrt blinzelte ich auf, da ich noch immer nicht auf dem harten Boden gelandet war.  
"Alles Okay?", hörte ich ihn besorgt fragen. Eine merkwürdige Wärme umhüllte meinen Körper. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an.

„Ich … J-Ja … Ich … denke schon." Ich konnte keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande bringen, als ich in seine besorgten Augen sah. Er war mir viel zu nahe und seine Hände, die mich an meinen Oberarmen festhielten, fühlten sich heiß an. Ich hatte das Gefühl darin – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – zu schmelzen.

Er nickte mir lächelnd zu, hob mich hoch und stellte mich wieder auf die Füße, als sei ich ein kleines Kind. Die kalte Luft, die auf die Stellen, wo zuvor seine Hände waren, traf, ließ mich erschaudern. War er krank? Es war nicht normal so heiß zu sein.

„Embry … ich", setzte ich an, wurde aber durch sein Kichern unterbrochen. Verwirrt sah ich zu ihm.

Embry wirkte total erleichtert und der schmerzliche Ausdruck von vorhin war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Mit einem breiten Grinsen beugte er sich ein wenig herunter und sah mir ins Gesicht. Überrumpelt ging ich einen Schritt zurück. Seine Nähe behagte mir nicht. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meine Gefühle, sobald er mir zu nahe war.

„Ana. Das ist eine großartige Überraschung", meinte er nur und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Benommen starrte ich ihn an. Wie konnte sich seine Stimmung so schnell ändern?

Hatte er nicht vorhin so gewirkt, als wäre er total am Boden zerstört?

Eine Welle der Erleichterung überrollte mich, und ich lächelte ihm leicht zu.

„Ich … ich wollte … ehm", verzweifelt zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Warum war es mir nicht möglich, in vollständigen Sätzen mit ihm zu reden? Vorhin hatte es doch prima funktioniert!

Ich seufzte laut und verdrehte kurz die Augen. Wenn es so etwas, wie einen Gott gab, könnte er doch so gnädig sein und mir bei diesem jungen Mann beistehen. Ich atmete tief durch.

„Naja also … wegen vorhin", fing ich an und sah zu ihm hoch. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, wie riesig Embry doch war. Ich musste meinen Kopf regelrecht in den Nacken legen. Dabei war ich mit meinen 174 Zentimetern nicht gerade klein.

„Ja … ich störe dich bei der Arbeit, hat Nina gesagt", ergänzte er meinen Satz und sah mich reuevoll an. Ich nickte ihm bestätigend zu, was ich aber sofort wieder bereute. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und wirkte alles andere als glücklich.  
Erneut meldete sich mein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Hör zu Embry … ehm … du kannst gern vorbeikommen", murmelte ich. Seine großen, heißen Hände packten mich erneut an meine Schulter und zogen mich ganz nahe zu ihm.  
„Wirklich?" Seine Augen strahlten mich erfreut an, was mir ein merkwürdiges Glücksgefühl bescherte. Ich nickte ihm zaghaft zu.

Diese ganzen Gefühle waren mir zu verwirrend. Irrational. Sie ergaben keinen Sinn.

„Das ist …"

„Aber … starr mich bitte … nicht mehr so an", fiel ich ihm ins Wort. Er zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und legte den Kopf schief. War es ihm überhaupt nicht aufgefallen? Ich seufzte und schüttelte seine Arme von meinen Schultern. Er war mir schon viel zu nahe gekommen. Normalerweise durfte mich niemand anfassen. Ich hasste es berührt zu werden, aus Angst, sie könnten die Narben auf meinem rechten Arm ertasten.

Embry schien meine Reaktion zu registrieren, denn der überraschte Gesichtsausdruck wich und er sah mich verstört an.

„Nicht … Ich mag es nicht … angefasst zu werden. Unterlass das bitte", erklärte ich ihm. Dass ich es überhaupt erwähnen musste, fand ich schräg. Normalerweise wurde man auch nicht von wildfremden Menschen einfach so berührt. Doch ihm schien es nichts auszumachen. Irgendwie erinnerte er mich an Nina. Sie war damals auch wie eine Naturgewalt in mein Leben getreten, ohne dass ich viel dazu beigetragen hatte.

„Oh … verstehe", murmelte er leise, sodass ich mir selbst nicht sicher war, ob ich ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Sicherheitshalber steckte er seine Hände wieder in die Hosentaschen. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass er es tat, um weiteren Körperkontakt zu verhindern.

„Naja … ich muss dann wirklich los", ich deutete mit dem Daumen nach hinten.

Eine kalte Windbrise lies mich frösteln, weshalb ich schnell meine Arme um meinen Oberkörper verschränkte und anfing meine Arme warm zu reiben.

„Hier. Meine Jacke", lächelte er und zog sich seine rote Pulloverweste aus.

Überstürzt wedelte ich mit den Händen vor mir. „Nein. Nein. Es geht schon!" Ich konnte doch nicht einfach so eine Jacke von ihm annehmen. Was war mit diesem Kerl nur los?

„Ich bestehe darauf", meinte er jedoch schlichtweg und grinste mich an.  
Ich seufzte nur und nahm sie entgegen. Irgendwie war ich gegen sein Lächeln schwach und das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

Plötzlich wandte er blitzschnell seinen Kopf in die Richtung, wo der Wald war. Verwirrt machte ich es ihm gleich, konnte aber nichts erkennen.

„Naja … Ana? Ich muss weg. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, ja?", er wartete nicht einmal auf meine Antwort und rannte los. Er war wirklich genau wie Nina.  
Überrumpelt starrte ich ihm hinterher. Ich arbeitete morgen überhaupt nicht. Kopfschüttelnd seufzte ich und zog mir die Jacke an. Sie war unglaublich warm, als wäre sie vorher auf einer Heizung gelegen. Neugierig schnupperte ich am Ärmel und stellte fest, wie angenehm er roch. Herb nach Wald und Moos. Ich fand es äußerst angenehm, da ich den Wald liebte.

Embry.

Was für ein merkwürdiger Mann er war.

Er wirkte so erwachsen, doch seine Handlungen und sein Grinsen waren irgendwie total kindlich und unreif. Wie alt er wohl war?

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es konnte mir egal sein, denn ich würde mich sowieso niemals in eine Beziehung einlassen und bestimmt nicht mit jemandem wie Embry.

Ein so gut aussehender Mann hatte definitiv etwas Besseres verdient, als ein vernarbtes, melancholisches Wesen wie mich.

Irgendwie stimmte mich dieser Gedanke traurig. Ich sollte ihm beim nächsten Mal gleich sagen, dass er aufhören soll, mir näherzukommen. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres, als wenn man sich unnötig Hoffnungen machte.

Hoffnungen, die von unsensiblen Menschen nur mit Füßen getreten wurden.

So wie damals ...


	4. Kapitel III

Kapitel III – Langweiliger Schulalltag

Schweigend sah ich aus dem Fenster zu meiner linken und ignorierte meine nervige Chemieprofessorin, so gut ich konnte. Eigentlich mochte ich das Fach sehr, weshalb ich es auch in meinem Stundenplan hatte. Doch diese Frau Miller würde sogar einen Unsterblichen zu Tode langweilen. Rein hypothetisch natürlich. Unsterbliche gab es ja nicht. Aber es ging mir ums Prinzip. Diese Frau war schrecklich!

Wenn es bloß keine bescheuerte Anwesenheitspflicht gäbe. Dem, der sie erfunden hatte, sollte man einmal so richtig in den Hintern treten. Aber ich brauchte nun einmal diese Punkte, die das Chemiefach mit sich brachte. Eigentlich hatte ich nächstes Jahr vor in ein kleines College in Port Angeles zu gehen. An eine Universität war gar nicht zu denken.

Nicht bei den Schulden, die wir hatten.

Manchmal wünschte ich mir, wir würden in Europa wohnen. Dort waren die Gesundheitsvorsorge und alles dergleichen vollkommen umsonst sein. Keine zusätzlichen Kosten, die man alleine tragen musste, nur weil etwas mit dem Papierkram nicht stimmte.

Ich hatte immer noch Gewissensbisse wegen der Haartransplantation, die ich unbedingt gewollt hatte. Ein lautloser Seufzer entwich mir, als ich an meinen Vater dachte. Er tat mir unendlich leid. Immerhin hatte er sich sein Leben bestimmt nicht so vorgestellt. Wahrscheinlich wäre er auch gerne im Reservat geblieben, denn er mochte es dort. Nur mir zuliebe waren wir hier hergezogen, damit ich in Forks in die Schule gehen konnte.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte einfach diese egoistischen Wünsche damals nie geäußert. Weder das mit den Haaren noch den Schulwechseln. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre es hier in Forks anders gewesen als dort. Auch hier wurde ich von allen gemieden, weil ich zu still war.

Merkwürdig.

Ein Freak.

Doch damals in der Grundschule im Reservat war ich grauenhaft zur Schau gestellt worden.

Nachdem ich wochenlang im Krankenhaus gewesen war, musste ich wieder zurück in die Schule.

Ich hatte meinen Vater angefleht, mich nicht dorthin zu schicken, denn die Kinder würden mich auslachen. Leider gab es niemanden mehr in meiner Familie, der mich hätte privat unterrichten können und mein Vater, der musste arbeiten.

Zu dieser Zeit war ich noch verpflichtet gewesen einen Kompressionsanzug zu tragen, um zu verhindern, dass die Haut zu dicke Narben bildeten. Das war nicht das Problem gewesen, denn ich konnte über dem Anzug meine normale Kleidung tragen. Das eigentliche Problem waren die Verbrennungen am Kopf. Ich musste deswegen auch eine total bescheuerte Kompressionsmaske tragen. Es war schrecklich gewesen und das Mobbing vorprogrammiert.

Also war ich dort an der Schule gewesen, total nervös stand ich vor meiner Klasse, die mich mit Fragen durchlöcherten, aber sie schienen mich nicht auszulachen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie von der Lehrerin vorgewarnt geworden. Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich war richtig glücklich darüber.

Es schien alles reibungslos zu verlaufen, bis es zur Mittagspause geläutet hatte und alle Kinder in den Hof gestürmt waren.

„Miss Dilo!"

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und sah zu meiner Professorin. Sie verdrehte die Augen, weil ich ihr offensichtlich nicht zugehört hatte.

„Was sind Edelgase, Miss Dilo?", knurrte sie mich regelrecht an.

Ich kämpfte gegen den Drang ihr eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, weshalb ich sie nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte.

„Wissen Sie es nicht?", fragte sie höhnisch.

Natürlich wusste ich es. Ich lernte nämlich gerne. Es war mir ein angenehmer Zeitvertreib und gute Noten machten meinen Vater glücklich. Aber ihr zu antworten, das ging gegen mein Prinzip, jeden hier an der Schule anzuschweigen.

„Ana, komm schon. Sag es ihr", murmelte Nina neben mir.

Ich sah kurz zu ihr rüber. Gut, es gab eine Person, mit der ich gerne sprach.

Ich seufzte nachgiebig.

„Edelgase oder auch Inerte Gase werden die sieben Elemente genannt, die zur achten Hauptgruppe gehören. Man findet sie im Periodensystem ganz rechts. Warum ihr Name? Man nennt sie Edelgase, da sie mit kaum einem Element eine Reaktion eingehen. Sprich, sie sind "edel". Außerdem ist ihre äußerste Schale ist vollständig mit Elektronen besetzt. Zu den Elementen gehören Helium, Xe …" „In Ordnung. Ausnahmsweise gebe ich Ihnen kein Minus", lächelte sie mich an. Es war ein falsches Lächeln, denn sie hätte mir gerne eines reingedrückt.

Die anderen Mitschüler starrten mich mit offenem Mund an und ich hörte einige tuscheln.  
"Sie kann reden", murmelte ein Mädchen vor uns und schielte über die Schulter zu mir.

Genervt rutschte ich tiefer in den Sessel. Natürlich konnte ich reden. Ich sprach oft mit Nina, nur glaubten die Leute mehr dem, was andere erzählten, als ihren eigenen Augen, oder wie in meinem Fall ihren eigenen Ohren.

Ich schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge und sah zu Nina, die mich anstrahlte und den Daumen nach oben deutete. Schmunzelnd drehte ich mich wieder zum Fenster und beobachtete die Vögel, die am Gebäude vorbeizogen.

 _Vögel_.

Ich wünschte mir, dass ich auch so frei sein konnte, wie sie es waren. Mein Familienname bedeutete eigentlich blauer Vogel in der alt-indianischen Sprache.

Vielleicht würde ich eines Tages meine Fesseln auch ablegen können und wirklich leben. Es war ein schöner Traum und ich wollte unbedingt daran glauben.

Das schrille Läuten der Schulklingeln ertönte.

Ja. Ohne Fesseln lebte es sich definitiv leichter. Eine Fessel namens Miller weniger und schon fühlte ich mich, als könnte ich drei Meter hochspringen.

„Mann! Der hast du es aber richtig gezeigt", kicherte Nina belustigt.

Ich musste bei dem Gedanken an ihren blöden Blick auch schmunzeln. „Irgendwie schon, ja", stimmte ich ihr zu.

"Und die bescheuerten Mitschüler! Ihre Blicke!", sie lachte, "Versprich mir, dass du jetzt öfters Konter gibst."

Ich hob meine linke Augenbraue und musterte sie skeptisch. "Keiner von den Lehrern ruft mich überhaupt noch auf. Sie haben sich damit abgefunden, dass ich nicht mit ihnen Rede."

Sie verzog schmollend ihre vollen Lippen. "Stimmt. Hatte ich vergessen. Mann Ana. Du bist echt ein schräger Vogel. Wäre ich bloß früher gekommen, was?", lächelte sie.

"Ach … lieber nicht", meinte ich und wurde prompt in die Schulter geboxt.

Sie war letztes Jahr hier hergezogen und hatte irgendwie gefallen an mir gefunden. Sie meinte, dass stille Wasser tief wären und sie solche Menschen gerne mochte. Wahrscheinlich um ihre eigene Hyperaktivität zu neutralisieren.

Jeden Tag hatte sie sich zu mir gesetzt und mir Geschichten erzählt. Geschichten über ihre Familie, über ihre erste große Liebe, darüber, dass sie gerne Schauspielerin werden wolle oder einfach nur, wie sehr sie das Essen hier an der Schule hasste.

Ich hatte nur dagesessen und sie ignoriert. Doch irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, dass sie sich in mein Herz schlich.

Es war zwei Monate nach ihrem Umzug gewesen. Sie war plötzlich krank geworden und ich hatte mich tatsächlich einsam gefühlt. Als ich sie dann besuchen wollte, stand ich mit offenem Mund vor meinem eigenen Wohnhaus, denn sie war sogar meine Nachbarin gewesen. Diese Tatsache hatte mir damals deutlich gemacht, wie wenig ich auf mein Umfeld geachtet hatte. Es war ein Schock für mich gewesen.

Im Laufe der Zeit wurde sie zu meiner ersten Freundin, und als ich sie Vater vorgestellt hatte, hätte er fast zum Weinen angefangen. Ich zeigte es zwar nicht, aber ich mochte Nina. Ich glaube, ich liebte sie sogar, wie eine Schwester. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass sich so Geschwisterliebe anfühlen musste.

„Und was hast du heute vor?", begann sie ein neues Thema und musterte mich neugierig.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich schau ich kurz ins Kaffee. Ich mein …"

„Falls Embry kommt, huh?", sie grinste verschmitzt, weshalb ich sofort rot anlief.

Als ich gestern zurück ins Kaffee gegangen war, war sie total aus dem Häuschen gewesen und hat nur von Hochzeit und anderem Blödsinn gelabert.

Sie seufzte laut auf. „Ich finde ihn ja total clever … dir die Jacke zu geben."

Verwirrt hob ich meine linke Augenbraue an. „Mir war kalt. Was daran ist clever?"

„Ja klar. Mag sein. Aber so stellt er auch sicher, dass er dich wieder sieht", ergänzte sie lächelnd.

Skeptisch musterte ich sie. Nun hatte sie komplett ihren Verstand verloren!

Nina war genau so groß wie ich, doch weitaus attraktiver. Ihr Körper war kurvig, jedoch hatte sie kein Gramm zu viel an den Rippen, und dass obwohl sie essen konnte, wie ein Mähdrescher. Aber am meisten gefiel mir ihre zarte, makellose Haut. Ich beneidete sie wirklich darum.

Vielleicht wenn ich so aussehen würde wie sie, dann könnte ich diesen Schwachsinn, den sie erzählte, glauben.

„Komm schon Ana! Der ist total vernarrt in dich!", lachend hängte sie sich an meinen linken Arm und zog mich zum Spind. "Er ist zwei Stunden lang dort gesessen und hatte kein einziges Mal den Blick von dir abgewandt. Und du … wie du ihm hinterher gerannt bist. Genau wie in den Ro..."

„Lass den Quatsch!", brummte ich. Niemand, der noch völlig bei Trost war, würde sich etwas aus mir machen und ganz bestimmt nicht jemand, der so aussah wie er.

Während ich meinen Spind öffnete, flogen mir einige Zettel entgegen, die ich, ohne sie mir anzusehen, in meine Umhängetasche stopfte, ebenso die Jacke von Embry. Meine eigene dunkelgrüne Regenjacke legte ich über die Tasche und schloss die Tür vom kleinen Spind.

„Die hören immer noch nicht auf dich zu nerven, was?", fragte Nina besorgt.

„Nope. Aber ist nicht weiter schlimm. Bald sind wir mit diesem Horror namens Schule durch", ich klopfte ihr leicht auf die Schultern.

„Weißt du, obwohl ich die Schule ja auch hasse, freue ich mich gar nicht auf das Ende. Immerhin werde ich dich dann nicht mehr sehen, stimmt's?", traurig sah sie mich an. Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich darauf sagen sollte, weshalb ich nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ach was. In Zeiten des Internets, ist es so, als wärst du gar nicht in Seattle an der Uni. Mal davon abgesehen ist Seattle eigentlich gleich um die Ecke."

„Gleich um die Ecke, was?", schmunzelte sie und nickte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht und ich übertreibe Mal wieder."

„Mal wieder? Du übertreibst ständig", erwiderte ich trocken.

Sie lachte. Ich mochte ihr Lachen sehr. Es stimmte mich selbst auch immer fröhlich.

„Naja. Bis morgen!", winkte sie.

Nachdenklich sah ich ihr hinterher. Sie würde mir unglaublich fehlen. Nina war einfach ganz plötzlich in mein Leben aufgetaucht und hatte mir ein bisschen Normalität gegeben, von der ich schon vor Jahren Abschied genommen hatte.

Wenn sie im Herbst nach Seattle zog, würde ich wieder einsam sein. Nachdem ich wusste, wie es sich anfühlte einen Freund zu haben, fand ich diesen Gedanken beängstigend.

Ich wollte nicht zurück in die Einsamkeit.

„Oh … Genau. Ruf mich an, wie's mit Embry war!", rief sie mir lautstark zu.

Ich konnte die bohrenden Blicke der anderen Mitschüler am Hof deutlich in meinem Rücken spüren. Mit Sicherheit würde ich sie nicht anrufen. Nicht, nachdem sie mich wieder zum neusten „Klatsch und Tratsch"-Thema gemacht hatte.

Murrend schlug ich die Richtung zum Kaffee ein.

Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, warum ich mir die Mühe machte. Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass wir uns heute sehen würden, aber konnte ich seinen Worten trauen?

Immerhin kannte ich Embry nicht.

Ich musste sichergehen, dass er mich danach in Ruhe ließ. Es kam nichts Gutes dabei heraus, wenn ein gut aussehender Mann etwas von jemandem wie mir wollte.

Wahrscheinlich irgendein blöder Streich oder eine verlorene Wette. Doch konnte jemand so viele Gefühle, die in seinen Augen aufgeblitzt waren, vortäuschen?

Wenn ich bloß Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen hätte! Ich kannte mich gut in Mathe aus oder anderen Schulfächern. Aber von Beziehungen, Freundschaften, und wie man sich dabei passend verhalten soll – nein – davon hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer.

Vielleicht sollte ich in der Bücherei nach einem Ratgeber suchen, oder im Internet darüber recherchieren.

Vorsichtshalber …


End file.
